


A Pleasurable Distraction

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lab Sex, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series, Praise Kink, though that's a bit more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sex is a great way to finally lure your alchemist boyfriend out of his lab, or at least tire him out enough that he'll come to bed.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	A Pleasurable Distraction

Time had a tendency to fade away when Varian got engrossed in a project, the hours blurring together, so he hardly noticed the sound of his lab door opening. But it was harder to ignore his boyfriend pressing up behind him, body warm and firm against his own. 

Varian's breath caught as Andrew looped an arm around his waist, nuzzling against his neck.

The alchemist took a slow, deep breath, trying to stay focused on the notes in front of him as he hummed in greeting.

Lips pressed against his throat, jumbling the words he was staring at into nonsense.

"Andrew," he protested, doing his best to sound scolding. "I'm trying to work."

He could feel the man's lips quirk up into a smile. "Don't feel like you have to stop on my account." The kisses continued, and Varian bit his lip. He knew when someone was trying to distract him, but... it did feel nice. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, stomach doing a little flip.

Andrew pressed his hips up against Varian's ass, rocking them so Varian could feel the hard line of his erection.

A quiet noise caught in Varian's throat, hand gripping the work table as he felt his own arousal stir. Damnit.

Andrew continued to grind slow and deliberate against him, making Varian's breath hitch. 

"You good little alchemist?" There was a smug, teasing note to his voice.

"F-fine," he gasped, an indignant pout on his face, not that Andrew could see it.

"Oh good." He slid a hand under Varian's apron, palming at his clothed cock. A low moan escaped him and Andrew smirked, rumbling a soft "that's it."

His hand shifted higher, undoing his belt. The action was slow and deliberate, giving Varian the chance to tell him to stop if he really wanted to. He didn't. The weight pressing into him eased for a moment, and Varian heard the soft clink of Andrew undoing his own belt, then the quiet slide of fabric.

Andrew reached around to slide Varian's pants down to his lower thighs, and his erection sprang free to press against the rough interior leather of his apron.

He let out a breathy whine at the stimulation. Andrew chuckled, before pressing the fingers of his other hand against Varian's lips, silently asking him to open his mouth for him.

Varian obliged, sucking on his fingers until they were thoroughly coated with saliva. They came free with a wet pop.

"Good boy," Andrew rumbled, making him smile slightly. Varian groaned as the wet digits probed at his entrance, teasing him open. 

His notes lay forgotten on the table, which he gripped to steady himself. "F-fuck." 

The hand still under his apron began to stroke Varian's cock, thumb circling the head and coming away slick with pre cum. He let out an appreciative groan as Andrew's hands moved expertly, working Varian up into a moaning mess.

Eventually Andrew let his fingers slide out of him, hands settling onto Varian's thighs instead. He let out a surprised squeak as he gripped them firmly and lifted him off the ground, sending Varian's hands fluttering for something new to hold onto. 

The head of Andrew's cock pressed against his entrance, making him still in anticipation, hands still hovering in the air. In the next moment he was lowered down smoothly so Andrew slid to the hilt inside of him.

His guttural cry melded with Andrew's deep moan, head falling back to rest against his shoulder. And then Andrew was moving, thrusting into him and sending sparks of pleasure through him. Little gasps and whimpers escaped him, his cock scraping against his apron as he was fucked like a doll.

Andrew's cock rhythmically pounded against the spot that made him see stars and it was all he could do to hold on and take it. Words of approval mixed into something half coherent amongst his moans.

A primal sort of growl rumbled in Andrew's throat as he took him hard, punctuated by the occasional strained grunt.

It didn't take long for Varian's orgasm to rock through him, a strangled cry escaping him as he splattered the inside of his apron with cum.

Andrew's thrusts got jerkier, and it wasn't long before he came inside of him with a groan.

Varian felt light and wobbly as Andrew slid out, lowering him back onto his own feet. He sagged back against Andrew, who looped an arm around him and pressed light kisses to the side of his head and neck, murmuring about what a good boy he was.

Varian laughed fondly, a weight of exhaustion settling over him. All those hours in his lab, combined with getting absolutely railed, were catching up to him.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Andrew murmured, looking him over for a moment. He picked him back up, bridal style this time, and Varian decided he was too tired to argue with that, burrowing his face against Andrew's neck as he was carried out of the lab. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick of everything in this ship tag being rape, fight me.


End file.
